overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Bareare
Lizzie Bareare (リィジー・バレアレ) is a famous pharmacist in E-Rantel and the grandmother of Nfirea Bareare. Appearance Lizzie is an elderly woman with a face full of wrinkles and pure white, shoulder-length hair. She and her grandson share the same blue eyes. Personality Though a seemingly old woman, Lizzie Bareare is still quite sharp for her age. Highly knowledgeable about the make-up, properties and lore of potions. She also has a demanding and fastidious personality. Her intense gaze gives other people the shivers. Background Renown throughout the city of E-Rantel, Lizzie Bareare holds the title as the city's best pharmacist. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Lizzie makes her debut when Brita, comes to her shop so as to appraise the recovery potion she received from Momon. Upon inspecting the potion and discovering its unique properties, she demands answers of the potion's origin. After explaining her excitement she attempts to convince Brita to sell her the potion. Nfirea however suggests another alternative through the adventurer Momon. She allows him to travel and to hire Momon along with Swords of Darkness under the guise of restocking on herbs in Tob Forests, and at the same time befriending the stranger and to know how he acquired the potion. Lizzie encounters Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke outside the Adventurer's Guild. She guides them to her shop only to discover that the Swords of Darkness are killed and Nfirea kidnapped. Lizzie pleads to the remaining adventurers to rescue her grandson, conceding to give everything to Momon. In the aftermath of the E-Rantel Cemetery Incident, Nfirea is later rescued and Lizzie being gratefully indebted to Momon. She complies Momon's request to supply him with healing potions for the indefinite future. The Two Leaders Arc Lizzie and Nfirea have relocated their operations to Carne Village at Ainz Ooal Gown's behest. There in one of the abandon houses they spend their days crafting medicines for the frontier village. At the same time the duo have also been conducting research on alchemical processes using various tools delivered by Lupusregina Beta. In an unknown territory, they both have forgo sleep and meals to discover new processing techniques for more effective healing potions. So far, the result of their labors have coalesced in the creation of a purple potion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the attack on Carne Village by the Crown Prince's Army, she currently hiding all the alchemical wares that she had borrowed from Ainz while her grandson escorted the women and children to the Great Forest of Tob. Abilities and Powers Lizzie is a fairly strong magic caster. Her strength in magic is attested by even members of Zuranon, who were unwilling to confront her directly due to this fact. According to Khajiit, she is capable of using third tier magic. A skilled potion-maker, she is well-versed in the creation of recovery potions and is able to concoct the a variety of complicated potions. * Appraisal Magic Item: Identifies the item in which the spell is cast upon. * Detect Magic Enchantment: Detects and analyses the type of magic in which the spell cast upon. Relationships Nfirea Bareare Lizzie is Nfirea Bareare's paternal grandmother. As her only living blood relative, the old pharmacist cares deeply about the well being of her grandson. This is demonstrated when Lizzie was willing to sacrifice everything to Momon just for a chance to save him when he was kidnapped. Momon Initially her interest in Momon was to understand where the mysterious traveler acquired the incredible recovery potion. At Nfirea's suggestion, she allowed her grandson to hire and befriend the dark warrior in hopes of uncovering his secrets. Later when Momon saves and heals her grandson, after he had been kidnapped by Zuranon, she becomes eternally grateful to Momon. She offers to supply him with the necessary recovery potions he needs for his plans. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the village. She is the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares as well as commanding the stone golems. Lizzie is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Theo Lachesil Theo is Lizzie's colleague in the study of the magical arts. Trivia * Ainz regards Lizzie Bareare as the 3rd most important person in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and to keep them alive in any situation. Quotes * (To Momon): "When you say everything it doesn’t mean money or rare potions. I heard the devil would grant any wish in exchange for human soul. Are you a devil?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pharmacists Category:Magic Caster Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick Category:Alchemists